


Furthering Diplomatic Relations

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A friendly visit gets a whole lot friendlier thanks to some careful strategizing





	Furthering Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Story Notes: The world where Jonas is from is now being called Langarra. The three ruling countries are Kelowna, Terrania and the Andari Federation.

 

Author Notes: Well it looks like I'm flying solo again. I've wanted a trio story with Jack Daniel and Jonas for a while now so I finally wrote one myself. I can't guarantee I got their 'voices' right but hey I kept on trying! Now to see what else I can come up with ;-)

 

And a special thank you to Pepe, for agreeing to read this over for me and help me with my comma curse!

 

 

The slide of lips down the nape of a sensitized neck wrung a heated groan out of the quivering body of Jonas Quinn, ambassador to not just the one but the three ruling nations of his home world, Langarra. It had been so long since he'd felt this sort of touch, the touch of a lover, of someone who was equal or surpassed him in strength.

 

In the months prior to this he'd tried to lose himself in the curved beauty of a female companion, but he'd found himself dreaming of hard angular planes instead of soft feminine curves even when he was positive he was falling in love. And then Kira had turned out to be host to a Goa'uld and even with the 'snake' gone, he couldn't forget how he'd been fooled. The hurt and betrayal by a woman he'd loved only seemed to increase the intensity of his dreams. After all if he couldn't trust a woman, that left only one other venue--well, other than the obvious, but even self-gratification got old fast.

 

However, if Jonas was completely honest with himself, he'd been burying his feelings so far and so deep beneath the self-imposed prevarications he'd been telling himself that he'd almost forgotten the truth hidden at the heart of his lies. That was until they'd come through the Stargate on a friendly visit 'just to check in and see how the one of the kids was doing'. At that moment all his careful illusions, deceptions and the lies to himself were blown away with the force of a naquadria bomb just from a simple hug and a friendly mussing of the hair.

 

The sharp nip of teeth on his shoulder drew Jonas back to the present as strong hands made short, efficient work of the fasteners on his trousers, sending them pooling about his ankles. Those same hands moved, one up his stomach causing shivers and leaving gooseflesh in their wake, the other moved down to encircle his blood-filled cock.

 

"If this didn't provide empirical evidence to the contrary I'd say you were bored with my attempt at seduction," the amused voice of man behind him teased. "Want to tell me where you went?"

 

"Just thinking about what a fool I've been," Jonas admitted with a moan, one of his hands reaching behind to anchor around his lover's neck, the other coming to rest on top of the hand stroking him. Jonas's breath stuttered in his throat. "Oh hell, Daniel, don't stop. Please!"

 

Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist, linguist, geek and all around pain-in-the-ass conscience of SG1 chuckled, the sound filling the hush of the room. Outside, muted and in the distance were the sounds of daytime hustle and bustle of the Kelownan capital city but inside Jonas's home with it's closed shutters and drawn blinds there was a sense of quiet filled only by the sounds of heavy breathing, soft moans and the rasp of skin on skin.

 

"Don't worry, Jonas, I'm not planning on stopping until we're sticky, sated and exhausted. As for being foolish, take it from one who knows. Denial is a bitch, it's much healthier to just accept and get laid," he grinned then moved to nibble his way along Jonas's shoulder.

 

"Should I even ask?" Jonas chuckled, moving restlessly against the hard-planed body behind him.

 

"After, when I can think straight," Daniel murmured, his hand beginning to stroke Jonas's erection with smooth, confident strokes. "I never thought I'd get the chance to do this, and I intend savor the experience," the older man continued as he nudged his own cloth covered erection against Jonas's bare ass. "And I plan on being inside you before I can think again, that is, if you want me to?" he queried, always polite, even in an all out seduction.

 

"You'd damned well better be," Jonas growled, turning in Daniel's arms so that they were face-to-face, cock to cock, and mouth to mouth. Angling his head up slightly, lamenting that he was too short to actually be in perfect alignment with Daniel, he captured the other man's mouth in a hungry kiss, intent on convincing Daniel that full penetrative sex was exactly what he wanted, hell what he needed.

 

A soft chuckle sounded from the darkened hallway. "He's almost as pushy as you were, Danny," Jack laughed as he leaned against the doorjamb to watch his lover seduce Jonas into a puddle of goo. Of course he wasn't supposed to be there at all, and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to have announced his presence this soon in the game plan, but damn the sight of Daniel and Jonas was a pretty one, and Jack wasn't a man to resist pretty things.

 

Jonas started and stared wide-eyed at the air force colonel while Daniel simply closed his eyes and sighed. "Dammit, Jack, and you always bitch and moan about me not following orders or sticking to plans?"

 

"Plan? What plan?" Jonas squeaked, looking from one man to the other and finally registering that Jack wasn't carrying his trusty P90 and wasn't even in uniform. In fact, sweeping a look down the length of O'Neill's body Jonas's eyes went as wide as saucers. Jack was wearing nothing but a pair of half buttoned chinos and his hand was kneading a rather obvious erection. Which meant he'd been here for a while, probably before Jonas had come in with Daniel. Which, in turn, meant Jack had been waiting for them.

 

"Daniel? Someone tell me what is going on, please?" Jonas whispered, incredibly confused and not quite believing the evidence before him. He definitely wasn't connecting the dots with this one.

 

Jack couldn't resist. It was just there. "Geeks. Gotta love 'em. Clueless right up to the time they get pounced," he grinned as he moved into the room and behind Daniel, who was annoyed enough at having his seduction scene interrupted that he felt compelled to elbow the older man in the ribs. Hard.

 

"Oof. Now play nice, Danny boy. I'm still sitting this one out, after all I'm not as young as I used to be and I plan on enjoying things to the fullest. I just came over to say hello," Jack grinned as he pressed his lips to the nape of Daniel's neck, making his archeologist shiver with pleasure. "Sweet," he murmured, licking a trail to Daniel's collarbone while he enjoyed the tremors that chased their way through Daniel's body. "I can't wait to see you and Jonas together, Danny, you're both going to look fucking hot. Beautiful."

 

"Oh, God, Jack. You don't play fair, you bastard," Daniel groaned, shuddering as his eyes fell closed and his head tipped back to rest on Jack's shoulder.

 

Jonas, despite his reputation of being somewhat naïve about most things not science related, wasn't slow to catch on to the fact that not only were Jack and Daniel very obviously together but they were here in order to play. With him.

Jack, who had been watching Jonas carefully, broke into a slow smile. His kids might be slow on the uptake but they once they got it they really got it. Reaching out with a free hand Jack pulled Jonas forward and kissed him lightly at first, deepening the kiss gradually until both mouths opened and tongues caressed and dueled with each other for dominance.

 

It was only when breath became a necessity that Jack and Jonas broke off only to become aware of the harsh breathing of Daniel who was still trapped in between them. Both men turned to see a pair of lust hazed blue eyes staring hungrily at them. "My turn, Jack?" Daniel groaned, more turned on then he could remember ever being. Who'd have known that it would be so damned hot to watch his lover kiss another man, a man that Daniel had knowingly out to seduce while his lover watched from the shadows.

 

"Your turn, Danny," Jack agreed with an almost feral grin as he let go of Jonas and then moved back until his legs hit the seat of a chair. Sprawling in the wingback, Jack hooked one leg over an arm and, shoving a hand into his pants, wrapped it around his dick, the other coming up to twist a nipple as he sat back to watch the show.

 

"About fucking time," Daniel growled, dropping to his knees and taking Jonas's uncut length into his mouth without any hesitation.

 

Jonas gasped sharply, his head falling back on his shoulders and his fingers anchoring themselves in Daniel's hair. Oh god, this was even better than when Kira had... "Gods, Daniel!" the Kelownan gasped, fingers flexing and releasing in the man's short brown hair. His breath came in staggered gasps as his need to come began to build.

 

Chuckling around the length of cock invading his mouth, Daniel hummed happily and then relaxed his throat muscles completely and took Jonas in further and further until his nose was pressed into the wiry brown curls at the base of the Kelownan's cock while Jonas made some seriously hot whimpering noises. It was an intriguing contrast to the noises that Jack made when Daniel did this for him. In fact, before he and Jack had to head back to Earth, Daniel planned on having both men lie side by side so he could suck them off and make a comparative study. Completely for scientific reasons of course.

 

A title to his pseudo-research popped into Daniel's head, "Alien versus Human Vocal Responses caused by Deep Throat Fellatio, A Comparative Study", which caused the archeologist to chuckle delightedly around Jonas, his throat constricting and releasing with each bubble of amusement. This, in turn, caused Jonas to let out a strangled gasp of unbelievable pleasure. "Daniel, oh fuck where the hell did you learn how to do that?" the Kelownan gasped, eyes falling shut as he began to slightly rock his hips back and forth.

 

"That would be me," Jack chortled from his chair as he continued to gently knead his cock, keeping the tension on but not allowing it to consume him. "Nothing like a nice willing Danny throat to bury m'self in after a long hard day at the office."

 

Daniel rolled his eyes and snorted, causing Jonas to whimper loudly. If it weren't for the fact that he wanted Jonas to come he sure as hell wouldn't have let that particular misconception slip. Hell, Daniel had been sucking cock since he was a precocious undergrad of 18.

 

"Da...oh god, Daniel," Jonas moaned, his hands tightening even more around the older man's head as he tried to pry the archeologist off of him. "Gonna, god Daniel please, gonna come, don't want to..."

 

Daniel decided that now would be the perfect opportunity to pile on the sensation, wanting nothing more than to taste Jonas. Pulling the other man's cheeks apart, Daniel began to trace a finger around the tiny pucker he planned on breaching sooner rather than later, causing Jonas to let out an almost inhuman howl and buck his hips forward. Hard.

 

Thanking whatever deities watched over men who practiced deep throat, Daniel relaxed his throat muscles even more and set about overloading Jonas' senses. Humming around the younger man's shaft Daniel caused all noise from Jonas' throat to cut off for long moments as his vocal chords froze from too much use. Finally able to make his voice work again, Jonas let out a final, keening wail as he came, knees buckling and forcing Daniel to support him as he shuddered and quaked, sending burst after burst of semen down a too talented throat.

 

Jack bit back a moan and squeezed down hard on the base of his cock. "Daniel, god, warn me the next time you intend on turning him into a puddle of quivering goo! I damned well nearly shot my load. That was seriously hot!" the older man half complained, almost as turned on as he had been the first time he had nailed Daniel's ass to whatever the hell it was they were on at the time.

 

"Poor old Jack," Daniel cooed, licking his lips as he lowered Jonas to the ground. "When we get back to Earth I'll buy you a cock ring so you won't have to worry about a premature... launch."

 

"Premature launch..." a still wheezing Jonas managed to snicker as he tilted his head far enough back to see both Daniel and Jack, Jack of course having his patented 'I'm a hard ass, don't piss me off boy' look on his face as he glared at Daniel.

 

Pulling Daniel's head down Jonas whispered conspiratorially. "You've got him whipped, don't you, Daniel? And let me guess he's the bitch called denial?"

 

Breaking out into peals of laughter Daniel kissed Jonas hard. "Yes and yes in that order," he admitted. "Keep this up and I'm going to start feeling threatened by the new wunderkind on the block. It might actually affect any performance you'd hoped to get out of me today," he continued with an evil glint in his eyes.

 

"Excuse me? Who's the one who promised to be inside of me before this was over? I expect delivery!" Jonas growled, tackling Daniel and rolling him onto his back. While Jack looked on in delight as his geeks decided to play on the floor in front of him.

 

"Damn, this is almost as good as naked jello wrestling!"

 

"JACK!" both Daniel and Jonas yelled in chorus, breaking off their spontaneous match to glare at the older man.

 

"The man has a one track mind, I swear," Daniel groused as he got to his feet, extending a hand to Jonas in order to help him up off the floor. "C'mon, lets take this into your bedroom, because if I don't do something with this soon, I'm gonna... pull a Jack," Daniel finished with a smirk, gesturing to the rock hard cock that was slapping against his stomach in desperation.

 

"Pull a... Oooh Danny boy, you are so gonna get your ass warmed when we get home," Jack threatened lowly, his eyes narrowing on his lover's ass as he imagined it nice and rosy red from his hand as he split those lush cheeks apart and spitted Daniel on his dick.

 

Glancing back over his shoulder, his eyes hot with promise, Daniel winked at Jack. "Only if you catch me, Jack."

 

It was Jack's turn to snort at Daniel as he let go of his cock and got out of the chair, following Jonas and Daniel into the bedroom. "You'll never see it coming, Daniel, I guarantee it," he boasted a little smugly. "Me special ops colonel, you geek, remember?"

 

"God, you're such an ass at times," Daniel muttered under his breath, glancing over to Jonas as he rolled his eyes.

 

"I don't know, Jack," the Kelownan mused. "He was pretty impressive on that goa'uld mothership when he rescued me. And he did go head to head with Anubis. I think you might have a harder time than you think."

 

"Can I keep you, please?" Daniel asked, pulling Jonas into his arms for a kiss. "Trade in the old model for a newer one, so to speak."

 

"Watch it, Jackson," Jack growled crowding up against the two men and pushing them down onto the bed, joining in after he'd stripped off his pants. "You're owned, Doctor, not the other way around, and I'm keeping you."

 

"Thank god for that, it took you long enough to figure it out!" Daniel grinned, pulling Jack down for a long kiss. "Love you too, Colonel O'Neill, just for the record."

 

"Sweet, I mean damned right you do!" Jack grinned back. "And he doesn't have a possessive bone in his body either, well as long as he gets to share as well," Jack informed Jonas grandly before diving in and giving the Kelownan a kiss that was no less intense than the one he'd shared with his lover. "I'm a very lucky man and so, Mr. Quinn, are you."

 

"I'm beginning to figure that out. Oh and Daniel? I'd say feel free to keep me but the Langarran governments might have a problem with that. But you could visit more often?" the younger man offered hopefully.

 

"I can do that. I'm sure I can come up with a reason to have SG-11 come here and since I'm the head of the archeological department I'll just have to come, won't I?"

 

"Well you haven't yet but I'm really hoping that happens soon," Jonas deadpanned.

 

"Jonas, you made a pun! Hey, Daniel, Jonas made a funny!" Jack snickered kissing the back of Jonas's neck as he cuddled up behind him.

 

"You know, Daniel is right, you are an ass at times," Jonas sighed. "And yes I know Daniel is usually right so you don't have to say it."

 

"Hey, no fair, taking my lines," Jack sulked, nipping at the nape of the Kelownan's neck.

 

"Saving you from getting a pillow in the face is more like it," Daniel retorted even as tugged Jonas away from Jack so that the Kelownan was sprawled on his back on the bed and Daniel was covering him. "As I was reminded not so long ago, I promised to fuck you, didn't I?" Daniel husked. "Got anything we can use for lubricant?"

 

"Hang on, Danny, I brought something just in case," Jack answered before Jonas could, scrambling off the bed to retrieve the tube of lubricant he'd shoved into the back pocket of his chinos, handing it to Daniel as he crawled back on the bed.

 

"Rear Entry?" Daniel groaned reading the name of the lubricant he'd been handed. "Jack, you really gotta stop shopping at those online gay porn sites. I mean it. One more tube of anything called Rear Entry and I'm taking your credit card away!"

 

"Bitch bitch bitch, you really don't want him on a full time basis, Jonas. The man is seriously high maintenance. Can't touch his bones, can't touch his artifacts, can't read his journals, can't play with his brushes and then he tells me that I can't watch hockey, can't drink too much beer, have to eat my veggies, can't have take out more than twice a month..." Jack rattled off, smacking ass Daniel's ass playfully as he took the bottle away from Daniel again..

 

Flipping open the lid, Jack poured some of the lube into the palm of his hand, warming it to body temperature before nudging Daniel out of the way. "Let me get you ready for him, Jonas," Jack murmured, dipping his fingers in the lubricant and, lifting up one of the Kelownan's legs so it rested on his shoulder, drizzling the lube along the crack of Jonas's ass, watching the clear liquid pool into an anus that clenched and unclenched at the feeling of it.

 

"God, that's hot," Jack praised as his now slick finger began to stroke back and forth over Jonas's hole, not pushing in just yet but waiting for Jonas to let him know he was ready for more. "When was the last time you..." Jack trailed off, looking down at the flushed and panting face of Ambassador Quinn.

 

"I, umh, never?" Jonas finally got out, opening his eyes to watch both Jack and Daniel's reactions very carefully.

 

"Never, oh god," Jack moaned, his finger jerking against Jonas's hole as he gulped for air. A virgin. A fucking virgin... "Jesus."

 

"Down boy," Daniel smirked, slapping at Jack's dick playfully. "You got my cherry, that's more than enough for you. Jonas is mine today and I don't give a shit about chain of command. You lost your chance in the gate room." Of course Daniel didn't say that the reason Jack had lost was because they had to toss for it to see who'd be the seducer and who'd be the surprise, not that Jack had played by the rules once they got here. However Daniel was not about to forego the chance to be Jonas's first. He'd wanted this since he'd descended and now that he had the chance... too bad so sad, Colonel O'Neill Sir!

 

Sighing at his loss Jack shrugged his shoulders, causing Jonas's leg to move and the tip of his finger to slip into the younger man without hesitation. "Those damned birds of mine used to mean that I got respect, now they're just pretty shiny things on my shoulders," the colonel groused, keeping Jonas distracted for a little longer as he pressed this unforeseen advantage and began to press his finger deeper inside of the Kelownan's body.

 

"Ja...Jack, oh fuck," Jonas moaned, his hands clenching the bed sheets as his body instinctively fought the invasion. He wanted this, really he did, but he was having a hard time convincing certain parts of him of that fact; namely his ass. Jonas's cock, which had started to fill again, flagged slightly as his mind screamed at the rest of him to relax and enjoy.

 

Daniel, correctly surmising what was going on, leaned over and pressed his lips lightly to Jonas's while a hand crept down to glide over the younger man's cock, Daniel's thumb constantly caressing it's head.

 

"Shhh, it's okay, I know how it feels. You want it but you don't. Your body feels something foreign and is trying so hard to get it out and part of your mind is screaming that something that big really shouldn't fit into a space so small but trust me, Jonas, trust me, you'll love it." Feeling Jonas's lips part Daniel dipped his tongue inside and began to tease and taste and intimate how good it would be when he finally thrust inside Jonas. Daniel continued to distract Jonas as Jack slowly pushed inside until his index finger was fully imbedded, crooking it slightly in order to make contact with Jonas's prostate.

 

"JESUS!" Jonas gasped, head falling back and eyes clenching as heat rocketed through his body. "Oh hell, do that again!" he demanded, hips twisting restlessly on the bed.

 

"You heard the man, Jack, do it again," Daniel chuckled, feeling Jonas's cock leap in his hand.

 

"You mean do this?" the older man purred, stroking his finger along Jonas's prostate again.

 

Jonas howled and bucked his hips, trying to increase sensation.

 

Jack, ever the strategist, figured this would be the perfect time to introduce the writhing man to a second finger, grinning over at Daniel when it slid in with hardly any resistance. Deciding to add a little more stimulation to the mix, Jack jerked his head as he looked from Daniel to the hand he had wrapped around Jonas's dick. Daniel grinned and moved his hand upwards even as Jack wrapped his lips around Jonas, tasting him for the first time.

 

Jonas was inundated by Jack and Daniel, his every sense consumed by these two men. He couldn't form a coherent thought all he could do was feel and react, which was exactly what Jack and Daniel wanted.

 

Working in complete unison Jack and Daniel soon had Jonas so relaxed that he couldn't even open his eyes. His body was quivering with need and yet he was boneless, desperate, and not able to do anything but submit to their ministrations. One last lap at the hard shaft had Jack reluctantly moving away from Jonas despite his moan of protest. "Shhh, its okay, we're just playing musical partners," the colonel promised with a final kiss to the tip of Jonas's cock.

 

Sliding to the side, Jack let Daniel take his place and helped the archeologist position Jonas's legs on his shoulders. Daniel groaned as Jack's hand wrapped around his cock, slicking it with the remaining lube. "Jack, god, don't, if I don't get inside Jonas now it's gonna be game over."

 

"God, don't you dare!" Jonas snarled, lunging up to bite at Daniel's chin. "I want to feel it, want to know," the Kelownan admitted, his voice harsh. "Do it Daniel, god, get inside me."

 

"I was never this pushy," Daniel murmured to Jack who had moved behind Daniel and was resting his chin on a shoulder, watching what was happening with interest.

 

"No, you were worse. A total slut, but I'm not complaining," Jack replied, pressing his lips to the shoulder his chin currently occupied. Wrapping his arms around Daniel's waist, Jack took his lover's erection in hand and helped Daniel guide it into Jonas, wanting to feel Daniel breach him for the first time. With his other hand Jack scrabbled for the lubricant, opening and squirting some into his palm single handedly. He'd waited as long as Daniel and now he wanted some relief.

 

Jonas quivered slightly as the blunt head of Daniel's cock kissed his opening followed by the brush of Jack's fingers. Taking a deep breath he released it, his body sinking deeper into the bed. Nodding slightly he couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Daniel began to push inside him, the stretch and burn nothing like what he'd experienced with Jack fingering him. He was so full, felt like he was going to rip at the seams, or at least rip something. It was intense, knowing that Daniel was pushing into his body, invading it with his cock. It felt taboo, slightly dirty and more intense than any sexual encounter he'd had up until now.

 

Impaled. Jonas was being spitted and he loved it. Wanted more, wanted to feel Daniel completely inside him, no space between their bodies. Jonas wanted to feel Daniel's balls slap against his ass, hear the noises their bodies made as they ground together, wanted to smell their sex in the air. "Ohgodohgodohgod, don't stop, Daniel, please!" he muttered, head tossing, legs trembling and fists clenching the bed sheets.

 

"N...not planning on it," Daniel groaned, fighting the urge to slam right in and to hell with how much it hurt. He felt ready to bust a nut, literally, but he knew he had to make it good, make it last. "Fuck. FUCK! you're so damned tight, Christ, like a fist around my dick squeezing tighter and tighter. Oh Jesus." Breathing through his nose the archeologist fought hard against his arousal, willing himself not to come. He thought of Hammond naked, of Apophis having sex, of Hathor wanting to breed with him and make baby goa'ulds, anything he could to get himself under some semblance of control.

 

And then he felt the slick push of Jack's cock between his ass cheeks, slithering along until it found his hole, and Daniel knew he was seriously screwed - and about to be fucked while fucking Jonas. Holy fuck. "God, Jack, you coulda warned me," Daniel moaned, spreading his legs a little further and dropping on to his hands as well as his knees, pushing Jonas into a pretzel shape and making his own penetration that much deeper.

 

"What, and ruin the surprise?" Jack grinned, his teeth grazing the back of Daniel's neck and causing his hips to buck forward hard into Jonas. "Love that hot spot," Jack purred, even as he pushed into the tight grasp of Daniel's unstretched ass. "Oh yeah, this is what I'm talkin' about!" the colonel grunted happily as he finally bottomed out, causing Daniel to do the same in Jonas and making the two men underneath him moan.

 

"Bastard," Daniel snarled, resting his forehead on Jonas's chest while he scrabbled to maintain control. When he finally did get it together he looked up at Jonas and studied his face carefully. "How're you doing?" he asked quietly, looking for any sign of discomfort or pain on the face below him.

 

"Mmm, good, full," Jonas replied with a half smile. "It was weird at first, hurt a bit, and I won't even begin to tell you what was going through my mind but its nice now. However, it would be better if you moved though," he continued with a not so subtle hint.

 

"Definitely more pushy than I was my first time," Daniel laughed, ignoring as much as he could the snort from behind him, although considering that Jack was buried as deeply inside him as he was inside Jonas it was kind of difficult at the time. "No one asked you for your opinion, O'Neill," he groused, looking back over his shoulder at Jack.

 

"But I wouldn't want the kid to get a complex, Danny," Jack grinned in return. "Nor would I want him believing a falsehood. He was much more demanding than you are, Jonas, I swear. You've got nothing to worry about. Danny here was rude, demanding and actually dared to give me instructions on what to do, how to do it and when it should be done!" Jack continued, slapping Daniel's cheek and causing the archeologist to yowl in protest.

 

"I repeat, Bastard!"

 

"Yeah, but you love me," Jack retorted, unrepentant as he pulled back and thrust in, making Daniel grind against Jonas and enjoying the twin whimpers of lust. "Oh yeah, two for the price of one, and I'm bringing 'em both joy. How cool is that?"

 

"Ego much, Jack?" Daniel managed to grit out, pulling out of Jonas and slamming himself against the older man as he did so. God, this was going to kill him, trying to stop himself from coming until Jonas had. Jack didn't help any by starting to fuck him slowly and gradually increase the speed of his thrusts, either. Daniel couldn't help himself; he was soon mimicking the older man's movements, basically fucking himself on Jack while fucking Jonas. It was indescribable.

 

"Jonas," Jack growled, looking over Daniel's shoulder. "Stroke yourself, bring yourself off because I don't think Danny's gonna last much longer and I'm sure as hell not. C'mon Quinn, want us all to get sticky together."

 

"Y-yes sir, Colonel," Jonas managed to get out with a moan, his hand snaking in between his and Daniel's bodies to wrap around his cock, stroking it in time with the thrusts of both Daniel and Jack. Daniel glistened above him, his arms straining on either side of Jonas's head as he supported his weight and a portion of Jacks, protecting Jonas from getting crushed beneath them. Sweat dripped off onto Jonas's stomach, rivulets flowing from where they fell, tickling the Kelownan as the drifted and dried on his skin.

 

Jonas could feel the gusts of Daniel's breath as well as hear the rasping grunts as Daniel slammed in and out of his body while taking and absorbing Jack's thrusts, fighting every step of the way to hold on until he'd achieved his own orgasm, ever considerate even in this.

 

Behind Daniel, Jonas could see Jack; hair plastered to his head, fiercely concentrating on bringing Daniel as much pleasure as possible, the fierce love he had for this man showing in his eyes. Jonas felt like he was being included in something intimate and sacred with these two men. He was seeing both Daniel and the Colonel in a way no one in the SGC had ever seen them. The silly human rules of 'don't ask, don't tell' left on the other side of the Stargate and here he got to see Jack and Daniel instead of Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson. And now he had Daniel inside of him and Jack had actually blown him. How had he gotten so lucky?

 

Jonas was pulled out of his musings by Daniel's soft chuckle. "You went away again, Jonas, keep it up and I'm gonna get a complex."

 

"S-sorry, was thinking of, oh god, you and Jack," Jonas groaned, his hand moving faster and faster, the cock in his ass drilling him, brushing over his prostate again and again.

 

"A man with impeccable taste," Jack grinned, pressing another kiss to Daniel's shoulder. "He's definitely something to look at, isn't he?"

 

"You both are," Jonas groaned, his hand blurring as it stroked harder and harder. He could feel his balls tightening, his body quivering and he knew he was going to orgasm soon.

 

Daniel groaned as Jonas's ass began to tighten around his cock, the younger man's body clenching and releasing in preparation. "Harder," he groaned. "Fuck me harder, Jack, nail me," he ordered, thrusting back into the older man's erection and slamming forward into Jonas's body.

 

It only took a few more thrusts and Daniel lost it. With a muted bellow he surged forward one last time, his dick sending shot after shot of come into Jonas's ass, his own ass clenching around Jack and making the other man groan and come inside him. The sight, sound and smell of the other two men finding their completion, and the feel of Daniel filling him with his release was the final nudge Jonas needed. A few short strokes of his fist and he was splattering his and Daniel's stomachs with his release.

 

"Fuck. Just fuck," Daniel groaned, sagging slightly as he attempted to maintain his balance above Jonas, sweaty, spent, exhausted and thoroughly sated.

 

"Yeah, what he said," Jack mumbled in agreement, slipping out of the archeologist and rolling himself and Daniel to the side and off of Jonas. Reaching over with a tired hand he mussed Jonas's shaggy hair affectionately. "You were unbelievable. Thanks for this."

 

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," Jonas admitted gruffly. "Beyond the sheer pleasure of being this relaxed, you guys trusted me with this and, well, it means a lot. I won't screw this up."

 

"Hey, hey, there's nothing to screw up, okay?" Jack responded immediately, beating Daniel to it. "You mean a great deal to both Daniel and I and... well I know I was a right bastard when we first met but you kinda caught me at a bad time there. You came to be important to me not as Danny's replacement but at Jonas, my friend.

 

"When Danny suggested, well he's braver than I am because while I can't deny I felt something for you while he was gone I wasn't going to rock the boat when he came back. But he broached it and I admitted to feeling the same and... here we are. Where we wanted to be. Don't go laying anything heavy on yourself Jonas, we wanted to be with you, you let us, and it's that simple. It doesn't have to be earth shattering, even though the orgasms were."

 

Daniel reached back to grab one of Jack's hands, bringing it up to kiss a palm rough from so many years of holding a P90. "Never let it be said that you can't be a silver tongued devil, Jonathan O'Neill," me murmured roughly. "I couldn't have said it better and I mean that."

 

Reaching out with his free hand, Daniel caught one of Jonas's, holding it tightly to him. "Jack and Teal'c and Sam weren't the only ones I checked on when I was ascended Jonas. I checked on you too. Teal'c and Jack just needed me more than you and Sam did, that's all. I've grown to care a great deal about you. You're important. This is important. And you're just as much a part of me as you are of Jack. We may not be able to be together that much but never doubt that Jack and I are just here for a one off. We plan on coming back and expect you to come visit us. Okay?"

 

"Okay," Jonas agreed in a shocked voice, hardly daring to believe. These two men were accepting him as part of them just like... like breathing. It was awe-inspiring.

 

"Jack," Daniel murmured, waking the colonel up from his post-coital doze, not content in seeing the shy acceptance in Jonas's face, needing to say just a little bit more.

 

"Hunh? Wha?"

 

"We're keeping him, okay?" Daniel grinned, looking Jonas square in the eyes.

"He's not a pet, Danny, we can't keep him."

 

"Umm, no, that's okay, you can keep me, really," Jonas agreed hastily, causing Jack's head to pop up over Daniel's shoulder.

 

"Really? Sweet! Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep. You both should too. We've got a few more positions to try before Danny and I have to 'gate back home tomorrow."

 

"Yes sir, Colonel sir!" both Daniel and Jonas said, almost in unison, bursting into soft laughter as they finished.

 

Daniel cupped his free hand around the back of Jonas's neck, kissing him hungrily. "You taste like laughter, Jonas, it's delicious," he murmured, making Jonas blush hotly which in turn had Jack howling.

 

"After what we just did now he blushes? Geeks, and you're all mine!"

 

"So, Colonel, how are things on Langarra?" General Hammond greeted Jack and Daniel as they came through the wormhole.

 

"Great, they're doing much better now the ruling governments have gotten their collective heads out of their asses and started working together," Jack grinned causing Hammond to shake his head in mock exasperation.

 

"And how is JonasQuinn, O'Neill?" Teal'c queried from where he stood next to Carter, waiting to greet his teammates.

 

"Jonas is fine, Teal'c and he sends his regards to you and Sam," Daniel answered before Jack could get in another snarky response.

 

"And, Sir?" he continued, turning to Hammond with a mysterious grin. "I think it's safe to say that despite Jack's, erm, unique style we've definitely gone about furthering diplomatic relations with Langarra, with the help of Ambassador Quinn. In fact, I have a feeling he'll be visiting us soon."

 

~Finis~


End file.
